federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Zavala Liu
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Zavala Liu is most known for being an extreme mix of species that caused a mutation in her genetics around her first birthday. Growing from the physical statue of a four year old child into a twenty-year-old woman, her unique circumstances continue to puzzle geneticists and doctors alike, and is an advocate for xenobiologists warnings of mixing complicated species. Zavala was soon augmented and emancipated once her mental age reached the same as her physical. She is currently working on maintaining fragile egosystems on Earth, relating to amphibious life. She is no longer in use because she has been retired. Background Information As the first child between Nerys Wolfe (2381) and Hayden Liu (2375), she was an unhealthy mix of a lot of species. She has a younger brother Bohai Liu (2398-2403) who was drowned to death by his aunt Zuri Dorr. She has a half-brother named Draken Liu (2398) in which she has no contact. Because of her unique combination that is 7/8 Cardassian, 1/4 Bajoran, 1/4 Bijani, 1/16 Terran and 1/16 Halanan. She is considered a mutt by all standards. The genetic combination of Halanan and Bijani caused accelerated growth in 2402 around her first birthday, which caused her to grow from the physical body of a four year old to a twenty year old. Essentially an allergy tot he DNA promoted the dormant cells in her Bijani defence system to wake and grow to dilute the Halanan DNA as a mutation. She was augmented in later 2402. She has pink skin and is warm blooded, however upon feeling her neck, chest and face, she has underlying Cardassian ridges. Her nose is slightly wrinkled. Zavala is infertile because of the general mixing of species and if she were to breed it would be most successful with a Bajoran due to their simpler genetic attributes and inclusion in her own DNA or Cardassian because of it's dominance. She has no telepathic abilities. She has a teddy bear named Beary. Zavala has a step-father named Marcus Wolfe (2338) and three step-siblings named Karyn Wolfe (2375), Benjamin Wolfe (2377) and Rahne Wolfe-Dhaja (2404). Personal Life *Aiden Grazier (2403): Zavala met the man she lost her virginity to when he was her babysitter and family friend to her mother. She was reliant on him when she was a younger child but shortly after her augmentation and she started rapidily developing mentally she began to get hormones and understand them. Going to Aiden she petitioned him for sexual intercourse and he obliged - being her first. After he confessed this to her mother they are no longer in contact. *Noah Fukushima (2404): Zavala met her ex-lover while he was a groundskeeper at the convent she was going to school in. As friends when she was a little girl she remembered him fondly and was upset when he had gone mission. After her augmentation and experiences with Aiden, she had sought Noah out when she found he was back on the planet. Starting a sexual relationship, they were close until she had to move to Earth for her mother. When Noah came back to Earth she moved in with him for a brief time to help with the children upon his wife's death (her Aunt) and remain platonic friends. *Andrus Savoi (2406): Zavala met her ex-boyfriend by chance in a bar and started to form a connection. Going with a younger man, she found she enjoyed the opportunities to be more of the younger woman she wanted to be. Eventually, she was his first and their relationship became more serious in May of 2406. They later broke up but remained friends. Education and Career From her augmentation, Zavala is able to learn at a very fast rate. Instead of taking university normally, she paid to write just the final exams of courses required for an undergrad at the University of Cardassia. Starting in 2403, she obtained her degree in only two years and graduated in 2405. Looking into her PhD in Herpetology, the study of amphibians, she will graduate from that in 2406. 1 Zavala Liu Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Halanan Category:Bijani Category:Bajoran Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Third Generation 2 Hayden Category:April Category:2401 Category:All Characters